The Fallen
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: Everything in Earth was peaceful after all the chaos. Now, reality hit our heroes and fighting seem much more easier. Suddenly, a mysterious girl fell from the sky and announced a new threat. Is this girl a friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

**Chapter 1: Unexpected **

"Pan, you are getting better at this every day." Goten said, sparring with his little niece. They were training near a lake, a few miles from their house. "Even I can't keep up with you."

"Thank you Goten… Grandpa was supposed to be here but thank you for helping me with my training." Pan said happily. "So when are you going to marry that girl from the city?"

"I really don't know. I never of thought but if the time comes then I will know." Goten said, scratching his head. Then Trunk appeared in front of them. "Hey Trunks, long time no see."

"Hey you guys, I just came for a visit." Trunks said, smiling.

"Well, we were just getting a little training going before my dad gets back." Goten said. "Gohan is working along with Videl so I looking after Pan."

"I don't need a baby sitter you know." She pouted, crossing her arms. "I can take care of myself."

"I know Pan…" Goten said, patting her head. "I can't wait to have children just like you."

"Wait, you popped the question to her already." Trunks said.

"No but somehow I feel like she is the one. I want to settle down and have a family like my brother Gohan. I am tired of going through chicks." Goten said. "I just want a family."

"Dude, since when you became serious and mature." Trunks said. _I can't believe he is thinking like this. I thought he will be a player for life but he changed. _

"Well, I won't be alive forever and I want to leave knowing that I have a good life."

"Goten, you are so cool. Can I name your baby?" Pan asked.

"Sure…" Goten said. "You can name the baby." He then turned to his best friend. Trunks were lost in thought with a frown on his face. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Trunks said.

"Pan, how about you get some popcorn ready? We are going to watch a movie together like I promised." Goten said.

"Really? So we are really going to watch Mulan?" Pan asked.

"Yes, I will be right with you in a few minutes." Goten said. Pan raced into the house, making some popcorn and setting up the living room. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Nothing is when I look at a test that I didn't study and fail. Nothing is when I want to eat lunch but have no money on me. Trunks, we have been friends since forever and I know you. You are not okay." Goten said. "What is wrong?"

"I just can't believe you changed. I mean, you were a first- class player and now you are thinking of having a family. I haven't seen you this close to Pan. Usually I am but she adores you more than me or even her own father." Trunks said.

"I just realized what I was missing. Gohan and Videl is so busy at work so I volunteer to babysit. I made me be close to my little niece and I am happy to take the time to know her a little more." Goten replied.

"Also, you have a beautiful woman to be your wife but me, I have nothing."

"You are the heir to Capsule Corp…" Goten said. "You are one of the riches man alive. I don't think you have nothing at all."

"I mean I don't have my own plan. I want to have a family too but I haven't bumped into the right girl yet. I go to these company parties and I couldn't find a nice girl. All I found was girls that want my money." Trunks explained. "My mom is about to retire and I am not ready to take that. And my dad, he thinks I am a weakling for not having a girlfriend."

"Trunks, you just have to be patience. Don't cares of what other people thinks. You are not pathetic and you are a good guy." Goten said, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I used to be a player but I got out of the game because it was useless. Angela, she is something else. She changed my world and taught the right way to live. So you will meet that girl that will change your world someday. You just have to wait..."

"It is not like the woman of my dreams will come falling from the sky." Trunks said. All of the sudden, something in fire flew swiftly down and into the lake. "What is that?"

"Maybe it's the woman of your dreams…" Goten teased. Trunks went on ahead to the flying object. "Gosh, you can't take a joke." He flew after him and dove into the lake. The dove deeper into the lake and found something so familiar. _It's a Saiyan space pod…. _

_What is this doing here?_ Trunks thought, pulling out his sword and slicing the pod. There they found a woman. _You got to be kidding me. _He grabbed her and carried up to land. He laid her down and pumped her chest. "Come on, don't die on me…"

"Wow, so it is really a woman." Goten said.

"Not now Goten…" Trunks said, checking her pulse. He pumped her chest once more and she coughed out water. "She is alive. Hey, are you okay?" She let out a small smile and drifts to unconsciousness. She had long white hair that can probably hit the ground. "We have to get her inside." Trunks carried her to the house.

"Uncle Goten, the popcorn is ready." Pan said. She then paused. "Who is that?"

"She crashed in the lake." Trunks said.

"Here… Take her to my room." Pan said, leading them to her room. Trunks placed her on the bed. "Who is she?"

"I don't know." Goten said. "I am going to call mom. Pan, see if you can get a hold of your dad."

"Right…" Pan said, racing to the phone.

"Trunks, I need you to wipe her down with a towel. I am going to look if my mom has some spare clothes." Goten said.

"I can't do that… I mean…" Trunks said, blushing.

"It is not like we are going to strip her down. My mom will do that…" Goten said, smiling. "You didn't think we are…"

"NO… I DIDN'T!" Trunks protested.

"Just keep an eye on her… My mom is like a speeding bullet. She will be here in a flash." Goten said. _Well, there are miracles after all. _"I will check up on you two later."

"Alright…" Trunks said, letting out a sigh. _It must be a coincidence that she fell from the sky… It has to be… But anyways, who is she? She looks like she is not around here. _Then there was a loud ringing. It was his cellphone. He answered it. "Hey Mom…"

"Trunks, where are you?" His mom asked.

"At Goku's place… Mom, you have no idea what just happened." Trunks said.

"What son?"

"I was talking to Goten outside near the lake and a Saiyan pod flew down and crashed into the lake." Trunks explained. "There was a girl in there, she is unconscious now."

"I will be there shortly and your father is coming too." She replied.

"I AM NOT GOING!" Vegeta yelled.

"YOU ARE AND THAT IS FINAL!" His mom replied. "I will see you in ten minutes."

"Alright mom…" Trunks said. "Bye…" He hung up and turned back to the girl. She was still sleeping peacefully. Then Chichi entered the room. "Chichi…"

"Hello Trunks, how is she?" Chichi asked, smiling.

"She is unconscious but wet." Trunks answered.

"Alright, get out…"

"What?" Trunks said.

"GET OUT! I DON'T NEED PEEPING TOMS HERE!" Chichi scolded, chasing him out the room. She shut the door behind him. He found leaning by the wall, letting out a chuckle.

"You should have warned me." Trunks said, walking towards me.

"Come on, it was funny." Goten said. "So does she fit your requirements?"

"What?"

"Come on, you have to think that is the woman of your dreams. She literally fell from the sky." Goten pointed out. "She might her Trunks."

"I am not going to believe this. She can't be her." Trunks protested, crossing his arms. "She is not a girl in a Saiyan pod. She might be a bad guy."

"Denial..." Goten said. "I think she is cute." Trunks let out a smirk. Then the door opened.

"She will be fine now." Chichi said. "Thanks to you two, she will be okay. She was bleeding but has already patched her up."

"Thank you mom, you are the best." Goten praised.

"Well, your father is coming home alone with your brother. So can you tidy up a place a little?" Chichi asked.

"Sure mom…" Goten said, walking away. He started in the kitchen, washing every dish.

"Wow, is he really washing dishes?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, he started a few months ago. He even started to stay home often and spend time with me and Pan." Chichi said, watching her son. "He was a rascal when he was a kid but now, he finally realizes the truth of being a man."

"And what is that?" Trunks asked.

"To give up the game and focus on reality… He did and now look at him, he is becoming successful just like his older brother. He became a musician and met Angela… I am happy for him."

_I am happy for him too… He became a man first… He is always three steps ahead of me when it comes to life. I think I need to work on that. _Trunks thought. Then Goku entered the room.

"GRANDPA!" Pan cheered, racing towards him.

"Hey Pan, I heard about the girl." Goku said. "Can I see her?"

"She is unconscious now maybe later darling." Chichi said. Then there was rumbling sounds outside. "I think I have to start with dinner. We are going to have a lot of company." Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra walked in the house. "Hello Bulma…"

"Hey Chichi…" Bulma said. "Trunks, I need to check the pod ship. Can you please get for me?"

"Sure mom…" Trunks said, walking out the door.

"I don't know why I have to come here." Vegeta complained. "It is just a girl."

"But it came on a Saiyan pod ship. Surely we have to know what we are dealing with." Bulma said. "We might be dealing with a huge threat." Vegeta just let out a smirk.

"Hey Goten, how are you?" Bra said, blushing in front of him.

"Hey Bra, I am fine." Goten said, smiling back. "How are you?"

"I am fine as well." Bra said. Goku walked towards the room door.

"Well, I think we should see what we are dealing with here." Goku said. "She can't be that dangerous." He walked in the room and found her still sleeping. "Somehow, she looks familiar." Vegeta the room and stared at her. "Vegeta, does she look familiar to you."

"A little… I am not sure…" Vegeta said. _She looks like… it can't be… _

Bulma walked outside and examine the pod. "Well, it is similar to the model that your father used back then." She said. "But there is something different about it."

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"It looks like in good condition before it crashed into the lake. Usually, there will be dents caused by some fragments in outer space but there is nothing." Bulma explained.

"You got a point… She must be trapped somewhere before it crashed here." Trunks said. Then he found a necklace. _Why does this look so familiar? _

Piccolo was meditating then lost focus. "What the hell?" His head was pounding in pain and glimpse flashed in his head. He then found himself with a destroyed city, dead corpse everywhere. "What is going on here?" He forced himself up and looked around. "Is anyone okay? Is there anyone alive?" He then felt a huge power level. "Goku? Wait, this can't be…" He found a girl demonic eyes.

"You are the last one that I have to kill." She said, letting out a smile. "I can't wait to taste your blood." She pierced through his chest while laughing. "Goodbye…"

Piccolo came back to reality and touched his chest. "It was just a vision." He said, gripping his fist. Then he looked around and found himself on Earth. "I am alive… What is going on here?"


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

**Chapter 2: Lost **

It has been three days that the mysterious girl fell from the sky. Everyone did their usual routine but check on her time to time. But the one who check up on her the most is Trunks. It was a Saturday morning. He flew over to Goten's house to check up on the mysterious girl. He knocked on the door and found Chichi and her family eating breakfast. "Hello Chichi…"

"Trunks, how are you sweetie?" Chichi greeted, smiling. "Do you want to join us for breakfast?"

"Sure…" He replied, walking in the house and found Goten and Goku munching away. "I see that things don't change."

"Hey Trunks, grab a sit…" Goten said.

"Yeah, Chichi is the best cook in the world. Her cooking can't be beat." Goku said. Chichi let out a blush as she started to wash the dishes. Trunks sat down beside Goten and started eating. "So Trunks, are you here to check up on the girl?"

"Yeah, she makes me curious." Trunks said. "After all she did come crashing down in a Saiyan space pod. She might be a Saiyan."

"Or you just want to see her?" Goten teased.

"Shut it Goten… So when are you going to pop the question to Angela?" Trunks teased. Chichi paused and turned to the table.

"Sweetie, you are planning to propose to her." Chichi asked.

"Yeah, it was supposed to be a secret but I guess it's not." Goten said, scratching his head. "I hope you both approve of Angela."

"You kidding me, she is the cutest thing ever." Chichi replied. "She reminds me so much of myself as a young lady."

"You picked the right one son." Goku said, smiling. "I am proud of you."

"Thanks, both of you… This really means a lot to me." Goten said.

"Trunks, can you please check up on the girl?" Chichi asked.

"Sure…" Trunks replied, standing up from his seat and walking towards the room. He opened the door and found no one on the bed. "What the… she is gone…" He walked in the room and searched everywhere. "Where is she?" All of the sudden, he was pinned on the bed and she was on top of him with his sword on his neck. _She is fast… _"Wait, I am not your enemy." She didn't say anything. "I am not going to hurt you. I promised… I was the one that saved you remember…" Then Goten and Goku entered the room and stared at the scene.

"We told you to check up on her, not fight with her." Goten teased.

"It is not funny, I need some help here." Trunks snapped.

"Hey, calm down… You are safe with us." Goku said. She turned to him as he slowly walked towards her. "Calm down, there is nothing to be afraid of. You are safe with us." She pulled back the blade and moved away from Trunks. "My name is Goku and this is my son Goten."

"Hey…" Goten said, waving.

"And my name is Trunks." He said, getting up and moving towards her. "Goten and I saw your space pod crashed in the lake and we saved you and brought you here." He then offered his hand to her. "So what's your name?"

"Hail… My name is Hail…" She replied, touching his hand.

"Nice to meet you Hail…" Trunks said, shaking her hand. _Hail, what a cute name? I can't believe to pin me down like that... So not cool. _"I almost forgot." He pulled out the necklace that he found in the space pod. "I found this in the pod and took it home to clean it up." She stared at it with glee. He helped her put it on.

"Thank you." She replied. "This is very important to me."

"You must be hungry." Goku said. "Do you want to breakfast?"

"Sure…" Hail said. She followed them to the dining room and Chichi greeted them with a smile. She hid behind Trunks. _Who is this? She might be…_

"Hello sweetie, you are up. You made us worried." Chichi said, smiling at her. "Don't worry. I am not going to hurt you."

"It's okay Hail, she is a good guy. She is Goku's wife." Trunks explained, grabbing her hand and pulling her slowly in front of Chichi. _She seems very harmless like a little kid… _

"Hello…" She said shyly. _So she is a human… A good human? I guess I should put my guard down. _

"Hello sweetie, are you hungry?" Chichi asked. Hail nodded her head up and down. "Good, I made a lot of food for you." She sat down on the table, still holding Trunk's hand. She grabbed the chopsticks and started eating. She was eating like there was no tomorrow. "Wow, she has an appetite."

"Thank you…" She said. "I thought you were going to hurt me like the other Saiyans." The paused and stared at her for a brief moment.

"Other Saiyans?" Goku said.

"Yes, I have been in hiding for a long time." Hail explained. "After the Planet Vegeta was destroyed, there were still Saiyan survivors. Like you and Vegeta… I vowed to King Vegeta to watch over his son but I failed to complete that mission."

"How did you know my dad?" Trunks asked. "And Planet Vegeta?"

"So you are the son of Prince Vegeta. It is an honor. I have been serving the royal family ever since I was little. But I came here to warn all of you that something big and powerful is coming here." She continued.

"Do you know how many?" Goten asked.

"I killed off two so there are six that are coming." Hail said. "They want the head of Kakarot and Vegeta and I am guessing that you Goku are Kakarot."

"Yes, I am… How did you know that?" Goku asked.

"Well, I know every Saiyan." Hail said. "I am supposed to be a few years younger than Goku. However, my age and youth was on hold when I was trapped and frozen in space during the destruction of our home planet. I have been frozen for ten years then I broke free. So I am probably around your age Goten or even Trunks."

"Hail, are you a Saiyan too?" Trunks asked. Her eyes dropped to the ground and let out a sigh. "What is it?"

"I am not important right now." Hail said. "You are all in terrible danger and I came to warn you." She smoothed her necklace. "They already destroyed the planet that I was living for the pass years. Everyone died because of me and I am here to help you save your world."

"But you still didn't answer my question." Trunks said. _So she was there when dad was a kid… She was there when Planet Vegeta was still alive._ "Are you a Saiyan?"

"Yes, you all know my older brother." She replied, staring at Trunks straight in the eye. "After all, you killed him."

"Wait, we killed your older brother?" Goten said. _What is she talking about? _

"Yes, you did." She said. "He must be a handful. I told father that he will be evil but no, he banished me and send me away. Now, both of them are dead."

"So who is your older brother?" Goku asked.

"Broly…" She said. Everyone was shocked in fear. She looked at them and let out a smile.

"BROLY!" They screamed.

"Yes, he is my older brother but unlike him I am not that crazy." Hail said. "May I speak to your father Trunks?"

"Sure but he is busy training and he doesn't like to be disturbed. So I have to take you there." Trunks answered. She stood up from her sit and bowed in front of Chichi.

"Thank you for the delicious meal. I am sorry for my react earlier. I am not used to strangers." Hail said. "If you don't mind, may I stay here for a while? I promise to help you with the cleaning and cooking."

"Of course you can. I will happy to have help." Chichi said. "Also, it seems to me that you are already family. I don't normally expect strangers so easily but somehow I feel that I can trust you."

"Thank you…" Hail replied. "Well, we have to get going."

"Yeah but do you think you need a new change of clothes." Trunks said. She looked at herself and found herself in a white nightgown.

"Well, is it possible to have a meeting? I need to speak with anyone who is involved. That includes Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, well everyone."

"How did you?"

"I will explain myself later but please called them all in." Hail said. "I have to find something to wear."

"I think I have so clothes for you." Chichi said. "Goten, get a hold of your brother. Goku, please caught us some fish. We are going to have company."

"Alright, Hail can you join me?" Goku asked. "I know you are a girl and all but I want to talk to you alone."

"Sure, if Lady Chichi doesn't mind." Hail said.

"Of course not, and you can call me Chichi." She replied. "While you are out, I will find some clothes for you okay."

"Alright…" Hail said. "I will see you later then even you Trunks."

"Yeah…" Trunks said, blushing. He watched her set out with Goku into the forest. _Calm down Trunks, don't let her get to you. _

"Come on lover boy, let's get going." Goten teased, flying away as well.

"Hey, get back here…"

Hail and Goku walked in the forest until them came across a lake. _So this is where I was saved by Trunks and Goten… _She let out a sigh and kept on walking. _If I were strong enough, I wouldn't put so many people involved. _

"Hey Hail, you seem so sad." Goku said, letting out a smile. "Are you okay?"

"I am alright, don't worry about me." She said. Goku walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You know, I can sense that you have a lot of pain in your heart." Goku pointed out. "I know that we only met today but I will like to thank you for warning us about the new threat. And I am sorry about your old home. It must be hard to lose a lot but you can make this place your new home."

"I am not here to have a home. I am here to save your home." Hail said. "It is my duty to protect our race."

"You haven't live very long to know what is going on now." Goku said. "I know you will help us but I have a feeling that you are going to love it here."

"Yeah, let's just get the fish…"

Everyone gathered outside Goku's house. Chichi made sure to set everything for the meeting. She cooked, cleaned, decorated, and scolded once or twice. "Piccolo… I can't believe it." Goku said, walking towards them. "It has been so long. What happened?"

"I had a vision that the Earth was completely destroyed." Piccolo said. "I thought is a nightmare then I woke up here."

"Well, I am glad you are back." Goku said. "You are not in hell anymore."

"So what is the meaning of this meeting?" Vegeta complained, walking towards them. "I see no meaning in this."

"Calm down Vegeta, it is just we have something important to tell you all." Goku said.

"What is so important that you need to tell us?" Yamcha asked.

"Are you leaving again?" Tien asked.

"No, it is nothing like that." Goku said.

"So what is it dad?" Gohan asked.

"I see no point being here… I am leaving." Vegeta snapped, walking away.

"But father, please you have to be here. It is important." Trunks said, blocking his way. "Please be patience."

"Get out of my way son or I will knock you down." Vegeta snapped.

"Always so violent, I thought you will change when you got here." A voice said. He turned and found Hail in a baby blue dress.

"Hail, I had a feeling that you were that girl." Vegeta said. _So I was right after all, she did survived._ "I can see you are still breathing. I can't believe a weakling like you can still be alive."

"Thank you for caring lord Vegeta." She replied, bowing in front of him. "It has been awhile."

"Who is that?" Yamcha asked, blushing. _Great, the first hot chick I see in years and already Vegeta has his filthy hands on her… _"And how does she know Vegeta?"

"We are going to find out." Tien replied, blushing as well.

"Vegeta, you know this girl." Bulma said. _This better not be one of his women or so help me I will kill her. _

"Yes, she was the Oracle of my home planet. She can see the past, present, and future." Vegeta answered. "Also, she is a fellow Saiyan."

"Oh wow, a Saiyan…" Videl said. "I thought Goku and Vegeta are the only Saiyans alive."

"I thought so too…" Gohan added.

"Please, I will like to tell you everything over lunch." Hail said, letting out a smile. "I had a vision before I came here and I need you all to hear this." Everyone sat on their seats. There was an empty seat beside Trunks so she walked over to him. "May I sit next to you?"

"Sure…" Trunks replied, blushing as she sat beside him. _She looks so beautiful. _

"Before I tell you all my vision, I want to share some things about myself." Hail said, staring at everyone. "After all, I have to win your trust." She took a deep breath. "I am a Saiyan Oracle that served the royal family. That is how I met Prince Vegeta. Before as an Oracle, I was using my telepathic powers to keep my older brother sane. You have met him before, his name is Broly…"

"WAIT, YOU ARE BROLY'S LITTLE SISTER!" Gohan snapped. _I didn't know that Broly had a sister… _

"Is it that the guy that attacked me and the boys when we were dragon balls hunting?" Videl asked, clinching towards her husband. _She might be dangerous… _

"So you are a Legendary Super Saiyan?" Piccolo asked.

"Unfortunately, no I am not. I didn't have that type of power so my father disowned me." Hail replied. "Soon after I became an Oracle to the kingdom…"

"So you knew that I will be here." Vegeta said. "In this planet…"

"Yes, I did…" Hail said. "I knew that you will marry a human named Bulma Brief and have two kids which are Trunks and Bra."

"How did you know that?" Bulma asked.

"I have seen it." She replied. "Believe it or not, if it wasn't for you, Vegeta will be dead and never be brought back to life by the Dragon Balls. He will be rotting in hell. So Lord Vegeta, you should be grateful of your dear wife." Vegeta let out a smirk while Bulma blushed.

"How can we trust you?" 18 asked. "All we know, you might be an adversary."

"I was the one that brought Piccolo back to life." Hail said. "Haven't you notice that he appeared in the world of the living without the help of the Dragon balls."

"Wait, you brought him back to life." Krillin said. _What is she?_

"Yeah, she has the ability to take the life force out of anyone's body and put it into a dead one." Vegeta interrupted. "And what she says is true. She can see the future and brought the Namek back to life. I have witness her powers with my own eyes."

"Thanks but why?" Piccolo asked, crossing his arms. _There is something fishy about her… Why would she bring us back to life? _

"Think of it as a gift to gain your trust also I needed to get rid of some people." Hail answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Piccolo asked.

"Wait, the Saiyans you killed before you got here… You traded their lives Piccolo." Trunks pointed out. "That is how they are alive today."

"Yes, I did. You see, once I extracted a soul… I can only keep it for a few days. When I crashed here and took rest in Goku's house, I snuck out to search for any source of the Namek. It was easily to get a piece of his DNA. That is all I ever need to bring him back to life. So yeah, I may seem suspicious to you now but I need you all to trust me." She replied. "In two weeks, six Saiyan are going to be here. They are not any Saiyan you all came across. They were experiments that went completely wrong."

"Experiments…" Vegeta said. "I haven't heard of this."

"Of course you didn't, it was my father's doing." Hail said. "He thought of making a mutated army and my brother will be the leader. However, his experiments went out of control and mutated to something dreadful. Each of the nine Saiyans that he used has different abilities but the one that you should fear the most is Halo. Halo has the ability to absorb other people abilities and he is aiming at mine."

"So it is like another Buu but a Saiyan." Yamcha said. "This world will always get into trouble."

"Then why did you come here?" Tien asked. "No offenses but you are bringing them here."

"I was living in a planet called Cavour after Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza. Then they came to the planet and killed everyone that took care of me. I tried my best to stop them but I only killed three of them and fled. Cavour exploded to a million pieces and my pod was frozen in space. Somehow, I ended up here." Hail said. _I can see it will be hard to gain there people trust. Well, I am a stranger so there is no surprise there._ "Not only I came here to give help, I am also here to ask for help. After this battle, I will gladly leave and never return."

"We will help. If these Saiyans are after you then we will gladly help." Goku answered. "It is what we do, we help people."

"Thank you…" Hail said, smiling. "Train hard because you might need it." She stood up from her seat with her glass of water. She pulled a strand of white hair from herself and she chanted some words. Sparkling lights float around them. Their Ki level increased tenfold.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"I am giving you all a gift…" Hail said.

"I can feel power running through my body." Goten said.

"I have never felt this power before." Krillin said.

"This will help you all on your journey." Hail said. "I have given you all a power boost, use it well."


	3. Chapter 3: Lesson

**Chapter 3: Lesson **

Night consumes the day and everyone left for training. Goku, Goten, and Gohan were off while Vegeta went back home to abuse the Zero Gravity Room. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien assume their training at the Watch Tower. Piccolo did his own training up the mountains. Everyone was busy. As for Hail, she sat beside the lake and stared at the stars. _Brother, I wish you didn't consume in darkness like father. I wish you were that same good man I once called big brother… _

_"Hey big brother…" I said, racing towards him. I was only five and he was ten. "Wait for me…" Broly always had a smile on his face. He turned to me and patted my head. _

_"You are too slow Hail, you will never me an elite warrior." He teased. _

_"I will and I am going to be faster than you." I said, sticking out my tongue. He let out a laugh. "What is so funny?" _

_"Hail, I can't wait for that day." He said, smiling. "Hail, close your eyes…" I did what I was told. "Open it…" I opened my eyes and found a necklace around my neck. "I made it for you. It is after you birthday." _

_"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" I said, hugging him tightly. "You are the best. Thank you big brother… I love it so much. I promise to never take it off." _

_Those were the good times I had with my brother. Soon after we discovered that Broly had a demonic power within him. My brother wasn't the same anymore. "Big brother, please stop it. You are hurting me…" I pleaded. He was choking me with his strong hand. I couldn't stop him. I tried to stop him but I was too late. "Brother, it's me Hail…" My father entered the room was didn't have a concerned look on his face. He was happy, he was very happy. _

_"Yes, he is a Legendary Super Saiyan." My father praised. _

_"Daddy… help me…"I said, grasping for air. All my father did was laugh. _

_"Sorry dear, I am afraid that you are blocking your brother from infinite power." He said. "You have to die…" I cried. I can't believe my father will give up on me like that, throw me away like trash. And my own brother is going to end my life. _

_"Broly, please…" _

_He stopped and let me go. He was back to normal and found me lying on the ground, bruised and bloody. "Hail…" He said, holding me. "Hail, are you okay?" _

"Hail, there you are." Trunks said, walking towards her. She bounced back to reality and turned to him. "What are you doing here? You might catch a cold."

"Oh, I was just staring at the lake. The moon always makes it glimmer so beautifully." Hail said, letting out a smile. "Why are you here? Are you supposed to be training with your father?"

"I can do that later. I was kind of worried about you." Trunks said, sitting beside her and staring at the lake. _Be calm; just picture her like any other girl._ He stared at her and started blushing. _She is not like other girls… _"It seems that you were uncomfortable during our meeting."

"Well, I don't know a lot about you all but there is one thing I do know. So yes, I felt uncomfortable but that is not going to stop me from helping you all." Hail said, pulling the strands of hair behind her ear. "You all treat each other like one big family and surpass every battle together. You have a Family Bond."

"Well, it is what we do." Trunks replied. "We work together to protect this planet, our home. We never give up." _I sound so crony… _Then there were a swarm of fireflies, gliding around the lake.

"Wow, what are those things?" She asked, staring at them with amazement. "They look so pretty."

"They are fireflies… They fly with lights." Trunks explained. She stood up and glide towards them. She swirled herself around and started dancing. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to be a firefly…" She answered. As she danced, streams of water started too coiled around her. All she did was smile.

_At least there are some people who are in a good mood. _Trunks thought, watching her. _Maybe, she is my dream girl. _She raced towards him and grabbed his hands.

"Come and dance with me…" She said, pulling him away. They started dancing. "For a stiffed Saiyan, you are not a bad dancer." She let out a giggled. Trunks blushed as he swayed his body.

_If my father sees me like this, he will disown me for sure… _Trunks thought. _But, I am having fun with her… _She then bumped into his embraced. Their eyes were glued to each other. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded her head, not saying a word. _I think she is the one… _He moved closer to her lips but placed a finger on his lips.

"Someone else deserves that kiss more than I do." She said. "Thank you for catching me, I guess I should be going. I have to get a goodnight sleep before training tomorrow." She hovered towards land and turned to him. "Thanks for being here with me. I hope you have a safe trip home."

"Yeah…" Trunks said, blushing. _That is a major bummer. I thought… I thought she wanted it. I am such an idiot. _"Goodnight Hail, I am sorry…"

"No, it is fine. I just don't think I deserve you." She replied. "Well, Goodnight and take care…" She walked away from him as he watched. _I am sorry, I can't let you be involved with me. It is too dangerous. _

_Idiot, a major idiot…_ Trunk thought, flying away to his home. _I can't believe I tried to kissed her and to make matters worse, she told me that she didn't deserve me. What does that mean? It doesn't mean I am the son of the Prince of Saiyan that I can't date commoners. Those glory days are over… _He made it home and found his mom examining the space pod. "Hey mom, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, I am just examining Hail's pod. Your father thinks that the pod has the same material as his armor and he wants me to make him some." Bulma answered, taking a piece of the pod under the microscope. "It turns out your father is right, it is the same material. I guess he won the bet." She then turned to his son. "So why were you late? You always make it before dinner."

"Well, I was just flying around." Trunks lied, scratching his head. "I need to clear my head with the new threat and all."

"You were with that girl." Bulma said, giving her son a wink. "So did you kiss her yet?"

"No, I didn't." He replied speedily. _How does she know? Gosh, mothers know everything especially my mom. I can't hide things from her. _"I wasn't dancing with her…"

"I knew you had an eye on her ever since she came crashing down." Bulma said. _Aw, he is blushing. I might get grandkids soon. I can't wait. _"She is very cute too."

"Mom, she said that she doesn't deserve me. What does that mean?" Trunks asked.

"Well, she might vision you with other woman or have low self-esteem." Bulma replied, sawing the pod. "Your father told me that she was always like that. She was supposed to marry some Saiyan but she refuse." Trunks pulled out his sword and sliced it for her. "Thank you son… All I can say that she is scared."

"Scared?"

"She may be a Saiyan but she is a woman. Women especially her age believe that being alone and putting others before their own is the way to live. She has a role to save the Earth and Romance is not in the picture."

"I guess you are right." Trunks said, leaning against the wall. "Women are so complicated."

"You sound like your father." Bulma said. Then Vegeta walked in the room. "Hey honey, you were right about the material. I will make your armor soon."

"Of course I was right woman." Vegeta said.

"Don't give me that tone. I might not do your stupid armor." Bulma snapped. Vegeta let out a smirk. "Silence is much better coming from you anyway."

"Trunks, you were with Hail…" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah…"

"Good, invite her to the house tomorrow… I want to see how strong she has become." Vegeta said. "And woman, hurry up…"

"You didn't say please honey…" Bulma teased.

"Please…"

"Alright then…" Bulma said, blowing a kiss to him. Vegeta blushed and looked away.

"Well, I am going to bed. Are you coming woman?" Vegeta asked, walking towards the exist.

"I will be right there after I put my tools away." Bulma said. Vegeta walked out the room. "I love that man."

"How did you ended up with dad?" Trunks asked. "It is hard to believe."

"I don't know but I learned to love him like he did the same to me." Bulma said, putting her tools away. "Love is not easy to gain so keep that in mind son. If you like her then tell her. Maybe she secretly likes you." She then let out a yawn. "Well, goodnight son…"

"Goodnight…" He said. _So she might have a vision of me… with another woman… That explains why she didn't want to kiss me. But, her eyes… It is like she wanted me too. Man this is so confusing. _He walked to his room and went to bed.

"Honey, are you okay?" Bulma asked, lying beside him. He just wrapped his arms around him.

"Bulma, do you regret being with me?" He asked.

"No, I love you even though you are a pain in the ass." Bulma said, turning her gaze towards him. "Why all the sudden you are asking this?"

"Well, Hail made it seem like a plan…" Vegeta said.

"She may saw us but it was your choice and mine to make it happened." Bulma said, kissing him. "Please go to sleep and just remember that I am happy to be your wife." Vegeta just pulled her closer and let out a small smile.

_That is why I love you too woman.. _

The next morning, Chichi walked downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast but she smelled something delicious. "What is that?" She said, entering the room and found Hail cooking. "Hail, is that you?"

"Morning, I just thought to start off breakfast." Hail replied, frying bacon. "I have some experience in cooking so I thought to help you out."

"That is very kind of you. I didn't know that you can cook."

"Well, Cavour is a very interesting planet. It a bunch of shape swifter and well they love Earth so much. So they based their social life as humans." Hail replied. "So that is how I learned how to cook human dishes."

"You must have an interesting life?" Chichi said, sitting down and watching her cook. "Hail, are you going to leave us when this battle is over." Hail paused. "It seems that you have no home to return to so would it make sense to stay with us on Earth." She turned and let out a small smile.

"I think that is never going to happen." She replied. "I am just helping."

"I see that you are pushing people away." Chichi said. "It is not your fault that those people died in Cavour. I don't know much but I think they were trying to protect you." Hail placed the breakfast on the table and sat the opposite side of her. "You are not to blame."

"Chichi, do you really think I could belong here?" She asked.

"Yes, you are a good girl. I can see that. You are just filled with pain that you want to let it out." Chichi explained. "Our big family is not perfect you know but we tend to make the best of it. Life is what you make of it not how you see it. You may be an Oracle but sometimes actions speak louder than visions." Hail just smiled.

"You are something else Chichi." Hail said, giggling. Then Goku, his two sons, and Piccolo entered the room.

"Hey you guys, I smell something good." Goku said.

"Hail cooked this morning. I hope you will be patience while I work on more dishes." Chichi answered, standing up and kissing her husband. "Good morning."

"Morning Chichi, you are in a happy mood." Goku said.

"Well, it is good to have some girl talk once and a while." Chichi said, turning to Hail. "I am going to put something suitable on." She walked upstairs to her room.

"So Hail, how is Earth so far?" Goten asked.

"It is alright. I have never expected to live here though." Hail replied.

"You should stay here." Gohan said. "I know you feel uncomfortable because you are a stranger but you are welcome here." He then turned the window and found Piccolo leaning against a tree. "Hey Piccolo, come in and get something to eat."

_Somehow, I don't trust her. _Piccolo thought, staring at Hail through the window. _She looks so like the girl in my vision. I have to keep an eye on her. After all, she is Broly little sister. _He walked towards the house and found Hail frying fish and Chichi. It looked like they were dancing as they were cooking.

"Wow…" Goku said, staring at them.

"Go Mom! Go Hail!" Goten and Gohan cheered. After their dance, the table was filled with delicious dishes.

"I hope you all enjoy your meal." Chichi said. Then Trunks entered the room. "Hey Trunks, care for breakfast."

"I will love to but I have a message for Hail." Trunks said, staring at her. She was wearing her nightgown. He blushed as he stared at her. "Above all, good morning everyone…"

"Morning, Trunks you should try this. This is the best breakfast ever." Goten said.

"What is the message Trunks?" Hail asked.

"My father wants to train with you today." Trunks said. Everyone paused and listened in. "He said he wanted to test how strong you are."

"I see, well I can't refuse an invitation from your father." Hail said, smiling. "I am going to change in my sparring clothes. I will be right back." She walked upstairs.

"I want to see this." Goku said. "I want to see how strong Hail is. Who knows, maybe I will spar with her."

"Dad, you make her sound like she is a punching bag." Gohan said, letting out a sigh. "But you are right at one thing I want to see her powers." He turned to Piccolo. "Would you think it will be a good idea to watch their match Piccolo?"

"Whatever… She might be no match to Vegeta." Piccolo said.

"Come on, we should give her credit. She is a full-fledge Saiyan. Who knows, maybe she is a Super Saiyan." Goten pointed out. Hail entered the room with her sparring outfit. All the boys did was stared. "Wow.."

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. She was wearing crimson red body suit. It tightness form and revealed her feminine curves.

"Nothing…" Trunks said, blushing. _She is so damn hot… _"I thought that was all tore up."

"Oh, Chichi mends it for me." She explained, putting on her boots. "Well, I guess I have to get going."

"Not until you eat some breakfast…" Chichi scolded. Hail sat beside Goten and started eating.

"So Hail, you don't mind sparring with me." Goku asked. "I want to see how strong you are."

"Dad, don't get too excited." Gohan said.

"Sure, I will love to spar with all of you. But I have to head over to Lord Vegeta first." She replied, eating her scramble eggs. Trunks sat on the opposite side of her and didn't bother staring at her. _I am sorry Trunks…_After breakfast, everyone set out to Vegeta. Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Piccolo wanted to watch the sparring match. She entered the house and found Bulma and Bra. "Hello Lady Bulma…"

"Hi Hail, you must be here for my husband." Bulma said. "Son, can you take her to the Gravity Room?"

"Sure mom…" Trunks said, escorting her to the Zero- Gravity Room. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, this is the first time in years I get to spar with your father." Hail explained, rubbing her hands. "I don't think I can beat him."

"Well, just do your best." Trunks said, holding her hands. "You will be fine okay." She let out a blush as he smoothed her hands. _Wait, she is blushing… _

"Thank you Trunks…" Hail said, standing in front of a metal door. "This must be it." Bra raced towards Goten as they were heading to the computer room.

"Hey Goten, are you busy today?" Bra asked.

"Yeah, I am actually here to watch Hail spar with your father." Goten said.

"Oh…" Bra said. _Why is it every time I get Goten it is always about Training with him? Now Hail is involved… I don't like it one bit. _

"Alright, honey Hail is here…" Bulma said, watching her husband doing push-ups on the computer screen. He stopped and turned off the gravity chamber. "I am sending her in now."

"Thanks woman…" Vegeta said. The door opened and found his son with Hail. _I see my son has a thing for her… _"Trunks, I am going to borrow her." She walked in and the door closed shut. "Hail, are you ready?"

"Of course, I would not be here if I wasn't milord." She replied, putting on her gloves. He then turned to the controls and put the room into 300 times gravity. Suddenly the room transformed into an isolated wasteland. "Wow…"

"I will start off easy for you…" Vegeta said. _Let's see what you got Hail… _The room grew heavy. She still stood normally in front of him. "Prepare yourself Hail…" She took her stance. They started to charge each other, throwing punches and kicks.

"Wow, she is good." Bulma said. "She is a Saiyan alright…"

"I guess we can't call her weak." Goku said.

_I still don't trust her…_Piccolo thought, staring at them fighting. Vegeta landed a punch on her stomach. She coughed off blood.

"You are still unfocused." Vegeta said. "If those Saiyans came you wouldn't stand a chance with them." Suddenly she grabbed his arm and tossed towards a cliff. She then charged her Ki.

"Frozen Heaven!" She screamed, firing a huge blast. Vegeta dodged it in time but the arena was covered with ice. "Fast as always Lord Vegeta…"

"Well, you can handle yourself in my normal state." Vegeta said, transforming into a Super Saiyan. "Let's see how far you can go." He dashed towards her. She was about to kick him but he disappeared. He appeared behind her and started hitting her from every direction. The Gravity is now 500 and Hail was no match for Vegeta. "You have a lot to learn."

"Father…" Trunks said, gritting his teeth. "I am going to stop this."

"Don't…" Goten said, grabbing his shoulder.

"Why? She is getting beaten down." Trunks snapped. "I need to stop this before she gets into critical damage."

"You are not going to help her. She is trying to prove that she is strong and stopping this won't help her." Goten explained. "She needs to do this."

"Goten is right, she is trying to be strong." Gohan added.

"I still don't like this at all." Trunks said.

"Don't worry, Hail is not done yet." Goku said, staring at Hail getting beaten down. "She has a lot of fighting in her."

_I can see it too. _Piccolo thought. _She is not done yet. _

"What is the matter Hail?" Vegeta said, walking towards her body. She was lying on the ground, injured. "You had enough." He was about to stoop her but she got a hold of his leg. "What the…"

"I am not done yet…" Hail said, tossing Vegeta in the sky. She charged her Ki. "I am not going to stop fighting until you admit that I am strong." Her white hair was flowing all over the place. Unexpectedly, her hair trained formed into gold.

"She reached Super Saiyan 3." Gohan said. "Incredible…"

"Frozen Clones…" She said. Three clones appeared in front of her. "Get him…" They all raced towards Vegeta. Vegeta took them down easily.

"Are you kidding me?" Vegeta said. But his right arm and legs are covered in ice. "What the…"

"Once someone touches those clones, their bodies become frozen." She explained. "Had enough…"

"You are too cocky…" Vegeta said. Hail dashed towards him and he was fighting with only one arm. He fell back. "Galactic gun…" He fired towards her and she canceled it but she burnt her palm.

"You are always so reckless." Vegeta said.

"Well, I had my teacher to thank for." Hail said.

"Teacher?" Trunks said.

"Well, your father told me that Hail was his student." Bulma said. "They didn't get along at first. Well, your father didn't like the idea but Hail was always loyal to him."

"Wow, I can't picture Vegeta as a teacher." Gohan said.

"Same here…" Goten added.

"Why didn't he say anything during the meeting?" Trunks asked.

"You know your father is not very fond of talking. He says things when he needs to." Bulma replied.

"What is next Hail?" Vegeta asked. "Are you going to keep avoiding your life?"

"My life is not important." She replied. He dashed towards her and grabbed her by the collar.

"Don't you dare say that…You know that I have always been strict on you but you haven't learned a damn thing?" Vegeta scolded. "You were different than other Saiyans because you had a heart. I have to get one when I got on Earth. But you, I told you to keep that heart of yours." She transformed into normal. "I learned that life is not all about fighting and training. Yes, I train every day of my life so I can protect the people that matters to me. My wife, son, and daughter… I have to train to protect them."

"Did he really say that?" Bulma said, blushing.

"This is one heated up match." Goku said.

"So keep that heart of yours and focus on your life." Vegeta said. "If you do that, you will protect everyone and yourself." He let go of her.

"I LOVE YOU HONEY!" Bulma screamed.

"Oh damn it. I forgot they were watching." Vegeta said, blushing. All of the sudden, Hail collapsed on her knees. She was holding her head and screaming. "HAIL!"

_A vision… a strong one too… I was killing everyone… How can this happen? She found herself in a broken down city. _

_"I see you are here…" A voice said. I turned and found me but different. "You finally became a little monster just like your big brother…" Then Trunks raced towards her. "Oh look…" She dashed behind Trunks and ran her hand through his chest. _

_"NO!" _

"Hail, are you alright?" A voice said. She opened her eyes and found Trunks. "Hang in there…"

_I am the threat… I can't stay here. I am the one that kills them…I will kill him. _She thought. "Kill me…"

"What? Kill you?" Trunks said. "Are you insane?"

"If Halo gets a hold of me, I will become a monster and kill all of you." Hail said weakly. "That is my vision and if you kill me now, it won't come true."

"I can't do that." Trunks snapped. "I can never kill you."

"You hardly know me so do it."

"Stop it, both of you two." Vegeta said. "You sound a married couple." He crossed his arms. "If what you say is true than we have to protect you before Halo gets a hold of you."

"Vegeta is right. Killing you may be an option but we are not that type of people." Goku said. "We told you that we are going to kill them off and that is what we are going to do." Hail stood up sluggishly and just bowed.

"I am sorry…" She said. _These people… I guess I have to wait until that day… _She coughed out blood. _My plan is almost complete. _

"Hail, what is wrong?" Trunks said.

"She needs some medical attention. Your father must have gone overboard with her." Bulma said.

"What? She needed a lesson." Vegeta said.

"If you hurt my daughter-in-law, I will kill you." Bulma snapped. "I wanted to have grandchildren you know."

"Mom, we are not…" Trunks said, blushing. Hail just let out a giggle. "What is so funny? You just said that I don't know you and you wanted me to kill you. So what is so damn funny?"

"Nothing…" She replied. _I guess I changed my future with him… _"Gohan, can you help me get out of here? I am feeling nauseous."

"Sure…" Gohan said, carrying her to the living room.

"Smooth move man…" Goten whispered.

"What?"

"You can't see it. She likes you." Goten said. "Or more…"

"She wanted me to kill her." Trunks snapped. "Also, she told me that she doesn't deserve me. Furthermore, she doesn't care."

"It was the only way to protect you idiot." Goten said. "She probably saw herself killing you. You never thought of that." He then calmed down. "I don't know a lot about Oracles but when they see something dreadful in their vision they tend to fix it before it ever happens. That is why she wanted you to kill her so she won't watch you die."

"Goten, I have never thought you will be this smart."

"When it comes to academics, you are better than me. But when it comes to women, you suck big time." Goten said, walking away from him. _I guess a genius has his stupid moments._

Gohan carried her to the couch. "I will check if there is a first aid kit." He said, walking to the other room. She was left alone with Piccolo.

"I see that you still don't trust me." She said.

"Yeah so if you lay a hand on them, I will kill you." Piccolo replied, crossing his arms. She just let out a smile.

"You had a vision didn't you? So you saw me killed everyone." Hail explained. "It is good that you don't trust me."

"And I will never trust you…" Piccolo said. Then a thought came to mind. "Wait, that was the reason why you brought me back to life. You need that you will destroy the Earth."

"Yes, so I am counting on you to kill me." She replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Reborn

**Chapter 4: Reborn**

Hail stayed at the Brief's home for two turned silent ever since the sparring. She sat outside the balcony, staring at the clouds. She never left her post. Trunks was about to walk up to her but he stopped himself. His father was watching her as well.

"Dad, why didn't you mention anything about Hail?" Trunks asked. His father just drank his bottle of water.

"I thought she died. She disappeared before the destruction of our planet." Vegeta explained. "My father banished her because of her crazy visions. But her visions were right."

"She is very confusing." Trunks said.

"Well, all women are like that especially Earthling women." Vegeta replied. Trunks walked towards her and sat beside her.

"Hey..." Trunks said. She didn't reply. _Why do I ever bother? _She was smoothing her necklace. "I am sorry for earlier." She stood up and walked away from him. "I JUST APOLOGIZED TO YOU! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS TALK TO ME!" She walked passed Vegeta.

"Hail…" Vegeta said. She paused. "You will be staying with us. So don't you think about leaving this place? Tomorrow, I will send you and Trunks to go clothes shopping. You look like shit." She bowed in front of him and continued walking away. She then bumped into Bra. Bra didn't like the fact that Hail would be staying her. Hail just walked into her room and lay on her bed.

_Today is the day…_Hail thought, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. _ I think I should sleep through this day. _The day went by and Trunks stood up her door for hours. She hasn't eaten or even smile ever since that sparring match. He wanted to know why.

_I didn't do anything wrong. What is going on here…? Why can't I understand her? Maybe Goten is right, I really suck of understanding women. But girls flock around me like bees with their honey and she is the only one that doesn't even do that. Well, she did at first but now… She is just out of it. _Trunks thought. _She probably hates me because I didn't kill her or what I said to her. All she does is train and well, she did train with me. Things didn't go well. I guess she will always be mad at me. _Finally, it was night time and she hasn't opened her door. Trunks went back down to the kitchen and found pizza on the counter. There was a note.

_Dear Trunks, _

_Please watch over the house. I have a huge meeting to get too so I am taking Bra. Your father will be spending most of his time in the Zero Gravity Room so I don't expect him to do anything. Please take care of Hail. She hasn't been herself lately so try to cheer her up. _

_ Mom_

"I guess I should give her something to eat." Trunks said. He carried the pizza box up to her room. "Hail, are you up." He knocked on the door and it slowly opened. "Hail, I have some food with me." He found an empty bed and an open window. "Hail…." He flew out the window and looked around. "Hail…" He turned and found her up the roof. "Hail, are you okay." She turned to him and let out a small smile.

"Yeah, sorry to make you worried." Hail said. He sat beside her with the pizza box.

"Are you hungry?" Trunks asked. "You haven't eaten in two days now."

"Trunks, do you think Goku and Vegeta will stop Halo."

"Don't worry, they are strong even together." Trunks said, smiling at her. _She must be worried. I guess that is why she was silent these past few days. She was worried about her vision. _"You will be safe with us. You shouldn't kill yourself because of this."

"I think it is for the best that I should die." Hail said. He grabbed her hand and forced her to face him.

"Listen to me, dying won't solve anything." Trunks snapped. "I am telling you now that there is nothing to worry about. My family has been handling threats since I was born. We will always fight until the end and always win. There is never a battle that we lost. So please, Hail don't think low about yourself. Please be happy and trust me." Tears leaked down her face. _I made her cry… Great… _"Hail, what's the matter?" _Why I am asking that? I am the one that made her cry. _Hail placed her hand on his forehead. "Hail, what are you doing?" The roof disappeared and he was in a meadow. Green grass stretched for miles and there was a tall tree behind him. "Where am I?" He then noticed that Hail wasn't with him. "Hail, where are you?"

"Hail, where are you?" A voice said. "Can you stop hiding from me? I know that you are out here." He turned and found Broly. He hid behind a tree.

_I can't believe he is still alive… I thought we killed him… Twice, me and Goten have to face him… Why is he still alive? _Trunks thought, holding his breath. He then found a little girl with long black hair standing beside him. "Hello, are you okay?" She didn't reply. He was about to touch her but she walked through him. _She just walked through me… Am I a ghost? Wait, this must be Hail's memories. _

"Here I am big brother…" The little girl said. "Brother, guess what day is today."

"It is time to train you." Broly said, lifting her up in the air. "You have been slacking off lately. You need to get your lazy butt up." She pushed herself away and glided around him.

"No, come on brother. Don't play around with me. You just told me yesterday that we will cancel training today." She said, crossing her arms. "Today is the 3rd of November."

_So this is little Hail… She is so cute… _Trunks thought, watching them behind the tree. _But she has black hair… Why does she have black hair?_

"Now I remember, today is your birthday." Broly said. "You are turning old Hail."

"I am only six." Hail replied, sticking out her tongue. "I still have that necklace you gave me on my last birthday." She showed him the necklace.

"I told you to always wear it. It will protect you when I am not around." Broly said, patting her head. "Happy Birthday Hail… Unfortunately I don't have a gift for you this year."

"It is okay Big brother, I don't mind." Hail said. "I just want to spend the whole day with you."

"Hail, when you grow up I want you to be happy." Broly said, cupping her face. "I don't want you to be a warrior like me. I want you to do some good."

"Hey brother, can I be happy with you? I don't want to lose you." Hail said.

"You will never lose me."

_I have never seen this side of Broly before. He is so kind and caring… So this is how he was… _

"He was like any older brother." Hail said, standing beside him. "And I am blessed to have him as mine older brother."

"What happened to him? And your hair, it was black. " Trunks asked. "And how did he become so evil?" The scenery changed in a house. Broly transformed into a Legendary Super Saiyan and was choking little Hail. She has cuts everywhere to the point that she was losing a lot of blood. "What is going on?" He raced towards them and grabbed Broly but his hands just went through him. "Why can I grab him?"

"It is useless, it is only a memory." Hail said. "I was born to help Broly. I was to be the good within him but I was too weak and the demon took over. The Legendary Saiyan was born."

"Big brother… please… stop…" Hail pleaded, holding his arm. "It's me, Hail… You promised me that you will stay with me forever. You… told me that I won't lose you…"

"Kill her, she is the reason that you were a weakling." Their father snapped. "She wanted all the power for herself. Don't believe her."

"What a jerk." Trunks snapped but she just grabbed his hand. "Hail, how can you just stand there?"

"There is nothing you can do."

"Brother, I am the weakling here... I thought we will be happy together…" She pleaded, grasping for air. She started crying. "Please… Don't leave me…." Broly stopped and put her down. He turned to his normal form. "Brother…" She coughed out blood.

"Hail, you are hurt… did I do this to you?" Broly said, cupping her face. His hands were shaking as he holds his little sister. "I can't believe it, I am so sorry sister."

"I love you big brother." She replied weakly, smiling at him. "Please… stay with…" Her heartbeat was slowly fading. "Please, don't leave…" Her eyes started to close and her heart stopped.

"No, Hail don't you dare close your eyes." Broly snapped, smoothing her cheek. She was as cold as ice. "You can't die on me Hail. Don't leave me. Please stay with me." His tears dripped on her inert body.

"You died…" Trunks said, staring at the memory with shock.

"Yes… I died on my birthday and so did Broly…" Hail said, letting out a frown.

"NO!" Broly screamed, hugging her. "HAIL!" Strong Ki burst out his body and his hatred made him who is was, a monster.

"How did you come back to life?" Trunks asked. "This doesn't make any sense. If you died, how are you still in front of me?" Trunks was standing near a lake. "Where am I?" He walked through on the lake and found a body floating. "Is that you?" He raced towards the body but it started glowing. "What is going on?"

"I asked the same question." Hail said. The body was lifted up in the air. The glimmering lights swirled around her, transforming her raven black hair to pure white. "I don't know who brought me back or what brought me back. All I know that I am alive with powers." They return back to the roof.

"Why did you show me that memory?" Trunks asked.

"You said that you didn't know me well so I thought I should share a little." Hail said, letting out a smile. "I am sorry for my behavior earlier, I was just too worried." Suddenly, he pulled her into his embrace. "Trunks…"

"Happy Birthday Hail, I know that your brother Broly would be proud of you." Trunks said, smoothing her head. "That is why you were sad today because today is the day you lost everything you hold dear." He pulled back and cupped her face. "But don't worry, we can be happy together." She just burst out crying.

"Thank you Trunks…" Hail said, hugging him tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay. Since today is your birthday, we can do something fun tonight." Trunks said, wiping her tears. "No more sad faces, we are going to be happy." _She is really just a normal girl. _"Hey, are you hungry? I brought pizza."

"Sure, but there is something I wanted to do." She said. "Can we watch a movie?"

"A Movie?" Trunks repeated.

"Yes, when I was in Cavour I was so fascinated with motion pictures so can we watch one please." She said. The gleam in her eyes was back again and her smile was bright as ever.

"Well, we don't have a lot of movies." He said, grabbing the pizza and holding her hand. "Let's see what we have." They flew back in the house and walked in the living room. Trunks checked through their collection. "Just has I figure, not a lot to choose from."

"Trunks, I am going to change out of my nightgown. Your mom bought me clothes so I am going to check them out." Hail said.

"Alright then, I will look for something for us to watch." Trunks said. He was scanning through the movies and found the "The Ring". "She might not like this one." He continued and found  
"Cinderella". "I might fall asleep before the movie even starts."

"How about this one, it looks good?" Hail said. He turned and found her in shot jeans and a tank top. He blushed. "It said, Fifth Element. Is it a good movie?"

"Yeah, it is but it is kind of old." Trunks said, scratching his head.

"It's okay, I love oldies." She said. He put it on and sat on the sofa. They ate pizza as they watched. Her eyes were clued to it. As for Trunks, he was staring at something else, someone else. "Hey Trunks, thank you."

"What?" Trunks said. "Why?"

"For making me happy…" She said, smiling. "Especially on my birthday…"

"Don't mention it, it is the least I can…" He stopped as he felt her lips on his cheek. He flushed in red.

"Wow, the aliens look funny." She said, turning back to the screen.

_Trunks, you finally did something right. _Trunks thought.

Vegeta walked out the Zero Gravity Room and into the living room. "I need some food. Why did that woman leave me with junk food?" Vegeta complained. He then found the TV on. "Damn kids…" He walked to turn it off but something caught his eyes. There on the sofa was Trunks and Hail sleeping peacefully. Hail was cuddling in Trunks embrace. "Damn teenagers…"


	5. Chapter 5: Angel

**Chapter 5: Angel **

Goten was heading towards the city. He was late for band practice and they have a huge gig. He walked into a huge building and found two guys with them. "Hey Mikhail… Cam… Sorry that I am late."

"It is fine, at least you show up." Mikhail said, wiping his glasses. "You know that Angela was looking for you."

"You are so going to get it." Cam said. "She was kind of worried that you weren't around."

"Sorry, I had a family thing. My best friend Trunks introduced his…" Goten said, thinking. _Come on… Come up with something… _"His fiancé to his family and you know that we are practically like brothers."

"Wait, Trunks is getting married. She must be a cutie." A voice said. They turned and found a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and pink eyes. "Also, you shouldn't have called you know."

"Sorry Angela, I won't make the same mistake again." Goten said, scratching his head.

"It is fine but we have to focus on practice first. After that, you owe me lunch." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He replied. They started practicing. Cam was drums while Mikhail was on bass guitar. Angela was on electric guitar and Goten, believe it or not he was the vocalist and pianist. After of hours of practice, Goten took Angela out to lunch. They were sitting in an ice cream parlor. "Hey Angela, do you love me?"

"Of course silly, why will you ask me that?" Angela asked, licking her ice cream. He kneeled down in front of her and let out a smile. He pulled a small box and opened it. It was a diamond ring.

"Angela, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Goten…" Angela said, blushing. People around the parlor were staring at them with awe. "Yes, I will love to marry you." She jumped into his embraced and fell to the floor. "I am sorry…"

"No, it is okay…" Goten said. _I finally asked her… _"I am just happy you said yes."

"Hey Goten…" Trunks said, walking in the parlor. "Hey Angela… Why are you two on the floor?"

"Well, you see…" Angela said, blushing. Trunks helped her up and Goten as well. "I am going to get married." She revealed her ring.

"Congratulation, I am happy for both of you." Trunks said, smiling. He hugged her and also his best friend.

"You too… I heard that you are engaged as well." Angela said, letting out a giggle. "I am proud of you."

"What?" Trunks said, blushing. _I am engaged. _He turned to Goten and he was begging him in sign language to go with it. _Typical Goten… _

"It is so cute that both of you are getting married." Angela said. "I am so happy. So where is the special lady?"

"Well… You see…" Trunks said, scratching his head. _Thanks Goten, now I have to lie to her. _Then he felt someone grabbing his shoulder. He turned and found Hail. She was wearing a little violet dress that reached to her upper knees and long black boots. Her white hung down neatly but was decorated with violets.

"Dearest, I was looking everywhere for you." Hail said, kissing him on the cheek. "You had me worried."

"Sorry Hail, I found Angela and Goten here so I thought I should say hi." Trunks said, blushing. _What is going here? Why is she calling me dearest? And she kissed me again… _

"Oh I see, you must be the lucky girl that Goten keeps talking about." Hail said, offering her hand to her. "My name is Hail, I am Trunks fiancé."

"My name is Angela…" She replied, grabbing her hand. _She is so beautiful. I wonder why Trunks is dying to marry her. She is so cute. _"I just became Goten fiancé."

"Congrats, I can't believe we are going to be married." Hail said. She hugged Angela and then moved to Goten. "You owe me one…" She whispered. Goten just gave her smile.

"You foresee this didn't you?" Goten whispered back. She gave him a winked and moved to Trunks. Trunks was still clueless.

"Trunks, it is only pretend. I know that I am not your type but I am trying to save Goten here." She whispered to Trunks ear.

"You saved both of us." He whispered back. _Pretend… That means I can go all out on her… This is very interesting. _"Since we are all here, can we all have lunch together?"

"That is a great idea." Goten said. They all sat down and ordered more ice cream. "So how did you propose to Hail bro?"

"What?" Trunks said, glaring at him. _You are pushing your luck Goten… _

"I will love to hear that story." Angela said.

"I think it is best for you to tell the story my love." Hail said, blushing at him. He took a deep breath.

"Well, it happen so fast yet so perfect. At first we didn't get along. She was always so distance every time I try to get close to her. She thinks that it is her duty to protect everyone, to let everyone be happy but her. I believed that she deserve ever bit of happiness." Trunks explained, blushing. He then grabbed her hand. "I didn't stop trying to get close to her and she will always shut me down. Even though, I will always be there for her. Then one night, she was sitting at her favorite place. She love sitting up the rooftops, staring at the stars. I will always company her. I love seeing the glimmer in her eyes when she looks up at the stars. I guess that is why I kept trying to be next to her."

"Wow, how romantic…" Angela said with awe, enjoying the story. Goten was shocked but Hail, her ivory skin was painted with pink.

"I then realized that she was the one and I will give anything to be with her for the rest of my life." Trunks said. "So I met up with her at her favorite spot and asked her to married me." He then kissed her hand.

"I was stunned." She interrupted. _I can't believe he say all that… Pull it together Hail, he is just pretending. _"I have never met such a persistence man in my life. Before, I thought he was just one of those people that will hurt me but, he was so different. He kept coming to me and I felt so happy to be with him. He will always comfort me when I was falling part. I learned not just to like him but to love him." Trunks blushed at her words. She rubbed his hand as she stared into his eyes. "However, I thought he will never love me. I was different from the other girls and I can't compare to them. But he chose me to be is lover. He accepted me for whom I am and love every bit of me. He didn't want me to change or me someone I am not. He just wanted to love me."

"Wow, you two are so much in love." Angela said, grabbing Hail's hand. "Hail, please don't think low of yourself. Trunks chose you for you and that is the best love ever." Hail blushed.

"Thank you Angela, I love him too." Hail replied.

"Hey, how about we get a cake?" Angela asked. "Just for the occasion…"

"Sure…" Hail said. They left the table while the boys stayed and wait.

"Thanks for covering man…" Goten said. "You saved my life."

"Goten, I can't believe you lied to Angela about that." Trunks snapped. "And how the hell you came up with this one?"

"Come on, you liked it." Goten said, giving him a mischievous smile. "Also, what you said was deep. You made Hail blushed. You are really good at pretending." Trunks just kept silent. "Wait, you weren't…."

"Goten, I think I am in love with her." Trunks said, staring at her. She was smiling at Angela and talking. "No, I am in love with her."

"She feels the same way." Goten said. Trunks turned to him. "Even though she was lying, her heart was with her as she said those words. I know that this is all pretend and I am thankful that you guys are doing this for me but I think you should reconsider the possibility."

"I don't think we should rush things. I didn't even ask her to be my girlfriend." Trunks said. "But she is the only girl that makes me feel this way."

"Then you found her…" Goten said. They came back and sat back down on their seats. "So how is the cake coming along?"

"It is coming soon. Don't worry about it." Angela said. "Hail, what do you do for living?"

"Well, I am a secretary to Trunks father Vegeta. He works on stock market for Capsule Corp and I make sure that he has everything he needs." Hail replied. "I met Trunks during a meeting. I usually don't attend meetings for the company but I have to represent my boss one time."

"Couldn't keep my eyes off her…" Trunks said. _Wow, she planned everything… _

"So where is your engagement ring?" Angela asked. "It must be very beautiful." Trunks and Goten exchanged glanced. They didn't know what to say.

"Well, in my culture it is tradition to propose to a girl with a necklace." Hail explained, rubbing her necklace. "We present the rings in the wedding ceremony."

"Wow that is pretty neat." Angela said. "And that necklace is so beautiful." The boys let out a sigh of relief.

_We owe her one… _They both thought. They spend the whole day talking and laughing. Soon after, they parted ways and head on home. Trunks and Hail were is a hover car, heading home.

"I had fun today. Thank you for coming with me."

"You are very welcome. I can't refuse my father's demands but that doesn't mean I was forced. I was happy that I came with you." Trunks said, focusing on his driving. He became nervous as he drove. "Hey Hail, after we fight of the Saiyans what are you going to do?"

"Well, if I am still alive I will probably stay here with you guys." Hail explained. "But if doesn't work, I will leave." She was staring at the window. "But I love it here. Also your family makes me feel like home. It's like I belong here."

"You can stay if you want." Trunks said. "I know that everyone will want that even me."

"Thank you…" She said, turning to him. _I can't stay away from him… He dies because of me and I can't stay away from him. _She smoothed her necklace. _I love him…_ "But I think it is best for me to weigh my options."

"Well, I think you should stay with us. My parents accept you and my sister will also." Trunks said. "I will be happy if you stay with me… I mean, stay with us."

"I guess you are right. How about if we make it through this alive, I will stay with you forever?" He blushed and smiled back.

"Alright, I will make sure that we keep breathing." Trunks said. "Can I keep you?" She let out a giggle.

"Yes, I promise…" She replied. They made it home. Hail walked in her room to put her shopping away but she found Bra. "Hello Bra…"

"Is it true?" She snapped. "Is Goten engaged?"

"Yes, he is…"

"You are the one. You are the one that took him away from me." Bra snapped.

"What do you mean? I am not engaged to Goten." She replied, putting her shopping on the floor. "He is engaged to a girl named Angela."

"His guitarist?" Bra said, calming down and holding back tears. "I can't believe it. He didn't even see it. I kept on giving him hints but it didn't work. He probably thinks of me as his little sister."

"He does, you are indeed important to him but he doesn't love you that way." Hail explained. "He is in love with Angela."

"STOP IT!" Bra snapped, blasting a Ki blast but Hail canceled it. "I just… I thought…" She walked towards the door. _This can't be happening._ "I am sorry, I just love him too. I am going to have a talk with him and talk him out of this engagement." She was about to leave but Hail grabbed her hand. "Let me go…" Hail touched her forehead and the room disappeared. "Where am I? Hail, where are you?" _When I find you Hail, you are dead. _She found herself in a music studio and there they were, Angela and Goten sitting on stage. They were having a picnic. "GOTEN!" She raced towards them. She hugged him but her hands went through him. "What is going on?" She was frustrated as she constantly tried to grab him. "WHY CAN I NOT HOLD YOU? GOTEN!" He didn't respond. "It is like I am invisible."

"Goten, I am so happy. I can't wait to get married." Angela said, holding his hand. "I have waited my whole life to get married."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Bra screamed. She then threw a slap on Angela but it was no use.

"Yeah but I… Bra, she is well…" Goten said, looking uneasy.

"She loves you." Angela said, giving him a small grin. "I think it is best for us to no get married. I don't want complications and also I need an approval." Goten grabbed her hands and kissed it.

"I love you and Bra has to know that I love her as a sister. I love her but I can't be with her when I am in love with you." Goten said, cupping her face. "Even if I give up on you and waltz towards her, she will have my body but my heart and soul will always be with you."

"But I don' want her to get hurt." Angela said. "She is fragile."

"She is strong." Goten said.

"So I am in the way." Bra said, crying. "Oh Goten, I love you too." Bra was cupping his face even though it went through him.

"Bra is important to me and I will protect her always. She is after all, my best friend's little sister. I know she will hate me for this but I want her to see that my heart belongs to you." Goten said.

"Please don't say that… I love you." Bra said.

"I love you and I don't want to get in the way of your friendship with her." Angela said.

"If she loves me so much, she will let me go." Goten said.

"I can't…" Bra said. "I can't let you go."

"If she still hates the concept of me marrying you, let it be." Goten said. "But she will be someone I used to know because she is just going to hate me. If I be with her, it will all be a lie."

"I…" Bra said, staring at him with shocked. "I don't want you to be unhappy Goten. If you love Angela so much the, I won't get in your way." She kissed him on the lips and walked away. "I promise to not interfere." Then Hail appeared beside her. "So is this real? Did this really happen?"

"Yes, I am so sorry." Hail said. Then Bra hugged her.

"Thank you…" Bra said. Hail brought them back and she pulled back. "You know, your freaky powers are cool."

"I guess I can take that as a compliment." Hail said, smiling back. Bra walked out the room and left smiling. "I guess I did something good today." Hail fell on her bed, feeling exhausted. "Today was a very busy day." _Me married? Would that ever happen to me? _She then let out a blush. _I just met Trunks a few days ago. I can't be in love with him. There is no such thing as a "love in first sight". I am not supposed to be with him, I… _

"Hey Mom, you are back from your business trip." Trunks said.

"Yeah, the meeting was boring. I wished your father was there but he has a problem with meetings." Bulma said, sipping her cup of coffee. "So how is Hail? I heard she has been here for a while."

"Well, dad doesn't want her to leave her. So she visit Chichi once and awhile but she lives her now." Trunks said. "Guess what, Goten is engaged."

"I am so happy for them. I wished your father was like that." Bulma said, letting out a sigh. She smoothed her wedding ring. "But I like how we turned out." Then Vegeta walked in the kitchen. "Hey honey…"

"So you are back. How was the meeting?" He asked, walking towards the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

"It was boring especially when the other company's representative tries to flirt with me." Bulma replied. Vegeta crushed the bottle of water.

"Give me the name and I can go kill him." Vegeta said.

"Calm down honey, don't waste your time on him." Bulma said. Vegeta gave her a smirk and turned to his son.

"So did you buy her what she needs?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, if she is going to be living here she has to work." Vegeta said. "Woman, since you suggested that I need a new secretary, hires Hail for me."

"You just want to hire her so she can do your work while you train." Bulma snapped. "It is not my fault that you were addicted to the stock market life."

"It is not just that. She is training more than me, she needs a chance to explore life. That is why I send my idiotic son with her for shopping." Vegeta explained. _I am turning too soft for my age… _

"Hey, I did what you asked." Trunks snapped. "And you haven't notice, we have a threat on our hands."

"Of course I know that, I am going to kill them off." Vegeta snapped.

"No, we are going to help…" Trunks snapped back. "You can't fight this battle alone."

"Boys, stop it." Bulma said. "Trunks, your father is trying to say that he doesn't want you to focus on fighting like he is. Your father is slowly enjoying the normal life. He wants you to experience it as well." She then let out a smile. "A life with only fighting is a life both of us don't want to you."

"Dad…Mom…" Trunks said.

"Just be happy son… That is all I want." Vegeta said.

"Speaking of a normal life, the company is holding a party and it is mandatory for me and also Trunks to participate. So honey, can you come to this party with me?" Bulma asked.

"Why will I attend such a boring party?" Vegeta said.

"Well, I guess I should go with Yamcha. I am sure he is available." Bulma said, pulling out her cellphone from her purse. "I know I have his number here." Vegeta swiped her phone away.

"That won't be necessary. I will go with you but I won't wear a silly tux." Vegeta said.

"Fine…" She said, grabbed her husband's shoulder. "Let's go find something nice to wear." She turned to her son. "Sweetie, you have to come as well so how about you take Hail as your date. It is three nights from now so keep that in mind."

"Great…" He said, walking up to his room. His room was across from Hail's room. _I can't do this…It was so easy when it was pretend but now, it is the real thing. I don't know if I can pull it off. Come on Trunks, don't chicken out. _He walked to the door and opened it. She was sleeping soundly on her bed. "I think I should do this tomorrow."


End file.
